Big Time Sequel
by Platinum Dork
Summary: This is the sequel to Big Time Accident obviously. I might also change the title to be something...Different...Summary: This is after the wedding. More surprise are in this story and so much more. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Big Time Sequel

Summary: This is the sequel to Big Time Accident. This is their life after the wedding with the four children. There are so many surprises to this story.

(Short Summary)

Warning: Um...make up your own

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or as my other brother says By Time Much. (That wasn't funny and I don't get it.) Also I don't own the random celebrities I throw in here.

Princess Dork: Missed me? No. Okay. I am making a sequel to my original story Big Time Accident. If you haven't read it. Do so, so you can understand. If you have read this Proceed with the enjoyment of the story.

After the wedding everything seemed fine til it was time to buy a house. "Well, I would actually like one back in Minnesota." Logan told me randomly one day.

"Look Logan. I hate Minnesota and besides I don't want to go back to the midwest." I said as I was cleaning Feather up. She had just made a mess, spitting her milk everywhere. I'm glad this one doesn't breast feed. "But Diamond," Logan whined. "It's fun in Minnesota." I held Feather at a distance from me as I turned to look at Logan.

"Logan I already have my own apartment here. Why don't we stay here?" I asked him trying to find a towel. Where did I put that towel? I asked myself. Logan held the towel opened for Feather. He sighed LOUDLY. "What now?" I asked a slight Irritation moving in from the north bound.

"I really want to go back." He pleaded with those puppy dogs eyes. You looked away just as a crying Jet was on the floor and a screaming August laying on the bed and a laughing Kitten. Wait do babies even laugh so young? Kitten has a problem at such a young age. Logan and I look at each other and already knew. He put Feather in the makeshift baby bed he had made and scurried to Jet laying on the floor crying. "Poor baby. What happened?" Logan asked knowing well enough he can't speak. Logan glared at me, but didn't say anything. I went to a hollering August. I wanted to shake him so bad. His screams was like a fires truck siren. Loud and annoying. I swore I was against child abuse and I'm sticking with it. Kitten's laughter got unusually creepier than the first. I wondered why Carlos and Niall like this little bundle of...what's the word...child. I cooed to August. "Mommy is here. Everything is better now." Logan didn't say anything else about Minnesota. I was pretty happy until night fall.

~~~Night Fall~~~

"Baby," Logan put his arm around my waist.

"What?" I asked trying to go to sleep.

"Minnesota is a great place to live." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH hear we go.

I turned around, so I can be facing Logan Mitchell. "Logan. Please shut up." I patted his face. He didn't move.

He sighed. "Diamond, you never been there before." I looked at him as he said that.

"Yes I have. And I didn't like it. It was too quite." I then turned away from him trying to go back to sleep.

"Saint Paul was really boring. I'm never going back there again." Logan imitated my voice. This time I flipped around leaning on my arm for support as I faced Logan for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Just before I was about to open my mouth the baby monitor revealed a crying...one of them babies. Logan was the one to get up to go see which one of the babies was that. "Think about it will ya?" He asked before leaving. He returned a few minutes later with Jet. Of course Jet...and Kitten..Crazy ass Kitten was finally crying. Not that was a good thing. "Here can you hold Kitten while I put Jet in between us." He handed me Kitten and then sat Jet down. Jet wasn't sleep he was sucking his toes. Talk about Daddy's Little boy. I gave Logan a sneaky smile. He probably didn't see it.. I looked down at Kitten who was also sucking her toes. Weird and gross. At least their feet was clean. "Did you think about it." It wasn't a question. I looked at Logan confused as he turned the light on. I was wondering when he was going to do that. He smiled and hoped back in bed bouncing a foot sucking Jet. Logan looked at me breast feeding Kitten. "Think about what?" I asked as his gaze shifted from Kitten to mine.

"Minnesota." I groaned wanting him to drop the subject.

"What about your friends?" I asked. Logan looked at me like yeah what about them. "The band."

"Gustavo is giving us a year or more off." I was surprised and my face showed it. "He wants to go home abd spend some time with your mom and Liam."

"Really?' I asked knowing well enough that mom gave her manger of the band title to someone else because Gustavo asked. Logan waited for me to say something else. "What's that smell?" I asked Logan who looked down at Jet who was just grinning away. "It's Jet." Logan said taking him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Logan?" I yelled from the room.

"Changing his diaper." He responded. I laughed a little noticing that Kitten was asleep now. I took her off my nipple and wiped her mouth before laying her down next to me. I fixed my shirt and layed down next to Crazy Kitten.

Shortly after Logan appeared with three more kids. I groaned as he laid them all next to me. Feather kicked me in the face and August burped right by Kitten's ear who seem oblivious to anything while she was asleep. "Logan really?" I asked moving Feather away from. She rolled over a now sleeping Jet and a playful August. Logan only nodded. "So, what do you say?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"It's only been two days since the wedding and you want to move." He nodded still hoping. "Fine. I guess it want hurt to move to whatever Minnesota." I told him. He jumped off the bed tripping as he did so. He bumped his head on the night stand. "Are you okay?" I asked pushing Feather away again as she kept rolling over towards me. "Yeah." He gave a thumbs up. Then he came back to bed. "That hurt." He said rubbing his head.

"Of course it will." I yawned closing my eyes.

"You know Feather is still up?" He chuckled. "Is August up?" I asked. "No." Logan replied switching the light off.

"Good." I yawned again causing Logan to chuckle.

Princess Dork: OMG OMG OMG! I tripped and hit my head too...That's where this idea came from. How was it. The sequel I mean.

Me too. I liked it.

Do Babies laugh when there barely two months? I dunno.

My friend told me when her daughter was born she was laughing when the doctor hit her, so I was like weird. And now I'm using it.

I know right? A whole Year? Gustavo is so nice.

Sorry for bad spelling and other things.

THANKS TO DANA2184 AND CHYNADOLL FOR RECOMMENDING A SEQUEL! I LIKE TO YELL!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time...:

"It's only been two days since the wedding and you want to move." He nodded still hoping. "Fine. I guess it want hurt to move to whatever Minnesota." I told him. He jumped off the bed tripping as he did so. He bumped his head on the night stand. "Are you okay?" I asked pushing Feather away again as she kept rolling over towards me. "Yeah." He gave a thumbs up. Then he came back to bed. "That hurt." He said rubbing his head.

"Of course it will." I yawned closing my eyes.

"You know Feather is still up?" He chuckled. "Is August up?" I asked. "No." Logan replied switching the light off.

"Good." I yawned again causing Logan to chuckled.

Chapter 2:

It was packing day and that's exactly what Logan and I was doing until a certain little Carlos came in..more like barged in. "Wow people don't knock anymore." I muttered when I saw Carlos looking around confused. Logan didn't say anything as he closed the door behind Carlos. "Come in Carlos." I smiled with sarcasm.

"I'm already in." He said walking towards his beloved Kitten. "What's going on here? Why are there so many boxes?" He asked. Two questions hmmm...

"We are moving." Logan told Carlos as he packed another box. Carlos stood there holding Kitten until it finally registered what Logan had just told him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed making Kitten cry. "YOU GUYS CAN'T LEAVE." He put Crying Kitten back in the play pen with the other three crying and jumped on Logan. I quickly dodged out of the way before they both fell on top of me. "WHY? DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!" I tried to stifle a laugh as Carlos held on to Logan who was trying to move him, so he can get off the floor.

"Well Carlos," Logan said. "I have a house already in Minnesota, so that's where we are going." Carlos stopped crying and then began a whole new wave of tears.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO FAR!" Carlos cried along with the four kids.

"I'll pay for you a ticket to come out there." Logan told him.

"A one way." Carlos said sniffling.

"A one way why?" I asked Carlos.

"So I can stay with you guys." Carlos smiled a toothy smile.

Logan and I looked at each other mortified. "Carlos why?" I asked trying not to show how frighten I was.

"Well Duh, Gustavo gave us forever off, so he can hang out with your mommy after he realized Liam and the others are on tour." Logan's jaw dropped. Mine didn't I always knew Carlos could make some sense of a situation bad or good. In his case us moving was bad.

"LOGAN, DIAMOND, CARLOS." An idiot hollered starting the four babies to yell, holler, cry, and whimper. "ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" James hollered. Kendall just walked quietly behind him. How odd.

"GUYS SHUTUP THE BABIES ARE ASLEEP!" Carlos yelled which caused all four of them to holler. My head was about to explode. I tried to grab Carlos, but Logan held me back.

"Oh, their awake." James said looking at the screaming kids. I couldn't take it, so I picked up Jet and went somewhere leaving the other three for the guys. As soon as Iin the room, here comes Kendall asking: "Um..where are they bottles?"

"In. The. Fridge." I said calmly trying not to yell as Jet was asleep unlike the others, who I could stare here hollering. I laid Jet on the makeshift bed that Logan had made, he actually made four of them in this room and another four somewhere else. I'm just too lazy to look for it. I laid Jet in the bed and walked out leaving the door open, so I can hear him if he cried. When I walked out there, the place was a fucking mess and when I say mess i mean it. Logan was nowhere to be found leaving three idiots to take care of MY BABIES! When I looked at my babies they was all LAYING ON THE FLOOR! I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't.

"WHERE IS LOGAN?" At that moment I swore I could breath fire and kill them all.

"Ehhh..." James looked at me with a scared written all over his forehead. He saw how mad I can get, but that was pregnant mad, now I'm not pregnant and ten times worse. "He...l-left a-a m-minute ag-ag-ago." James was walking towards the door.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I yelled at him and that's when Jet started crying. "GO GET JET!" He didn't move. "NOW!" He ran towards the room Jet was in. Kendall stared at me completely horrified and so was Carlos. "CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!" I yelled at them. I didn't have to tell them twice. They quickly did as I told them. First they picked up Feather, August, and Kitten and put them back in the playpen. They was still crying and to make matters worse James brought Jet out and also put him in the playpen. My head was throbbing. Their not hungry, I changed their diapers, and now they are going to sleep. I told myself as I remembered what I had did to them. I had also washed them in the sink. I picked up Kitten who automatically fell quite. I rocked her sleep and then put her in the cradle with her name on it. I did the same for the other three one by one. It was tough. Logan came back some time later and yes of course I got on him.

"Where the hell did you go? Why did you leave these three idiots to help me out?" I pointed to James, Kendall, and Carlos. "If you didn't want to be a father figure in their life you could've said something. You know how hard it was for me to put them all to sleep while they are all crying? What kinda man are you?" He was looking dumbfounded while the others quickly left. "You know what don't answer that. I'm glad I packed my shit with theirs. I'm going back to my mommy's house." I then took off for the room to grab the bags and boxes. "And I'm taking your car. Go get another one. You're a big time fucking celebrity." I went down to his car and started packing mine and the kids belongings and then I packed the kids in the booster seat. Yes I said packed the kids. I then put the stroller on the floor in the back. Logan was still looking dumb as I went up there to make sure I got everything. When I made sure I looked at Logan and said: "And you wanted to marry me. What the hell was I thinking when I said yes?" I left and slammed the door behind me. On the inside I was hurt and worried. Worried because how was I going to take care of four kids by myself. I drove away from palm woods forever. Never to look back and have regrets. I don't regret my decision at all. My phone rang I looked at the caller Id when I stopped on a red light. It was Logan, so I pulled over to answer it. "If you're calling to say 'come back baby you don't mean it'. I do mean i t and I'm sure as hell not coming back to you. AT ALL." I whispered yelled, so I didn't wake the babies in the back. I was actually surprised I could fit all four booster seats back there.

"That's not why I called." He said sounding like he was crying. "I called because you're right." He paused.

"Which part?" I asked waiting for his reply.

"I should've stayed and helped out instead of leaving it to Carlos, Kendall, and James. And can I get my car back?" He said/asked. His car. He wanted his car back.

"No you can't have your car back. I'm on way to Chicago and I'm not turning back for nothing. And by the way I took the money out of your wallet." With that said I hung up and continued to drive.

It was late when I made it to the highway because of traffic and crying babies. Every thirty minutes I had to stop and change them feed them then put them back to sleep. I'm surprised they didn't wake up after the honking and me screaming out the window at these idiots. Another car honked which ticked me off.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU GOT RESPECT." I shouted out the window which still didn't wake them up. I turned around to make sure they was still breathing they was. I turned back around and saw...Carlos head pop out from the seat that opened to the trunk. I almost died. "CARLOS!" I gasped for breath.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well after you told Logan off and me and the guys left, I hoped in the trunk and waited for you to come, so I can go to." My breathing came back to normal.

"Carlos you scared the hell out of me." I told him feeling a little better.

"I didn't know it was in you." He said. I took it for sarcasm and continued with the traffic.

"You know you can sit in the front." I told him. He was all too happy. He slid from the trunk seat and came in the front. "Who else is with you?" I asked eyeing the rear view mirror to see if anybody else followed him in here.

"I asked James and Kendall if they wanted to come, but they said no way." He finished looking a=out the window.

"So...no one followed you." I said just to make sure. He nodded once and then smiled.

~~~~Twelve hours and eight coffee's, three pies, a million bottles and diaper changes later~~~~~

I was feeling pretty tired and wanted to go to sleep. Carlos was wide awake talking about nothing really, just talking.

"And then I was all...like...hahaha...and yeah." He laughed. I didn't get what he was laughing at anyway.

"Carlos you wanna take over?" I asked.

"Yeah. You look tired. Try to get some sleep." And with that amazing statement said I pulled on the shoulder of the highway and switched seats with all too hyper Carlos. he was the best. I went to sleep what felt like a few mere hours, but when I woke up I saw Carlos sleep with Kitten and August on his chest while the other two was asleep. I looked to see where we were, but all I could see was gas stations and motels. I poked Carlos till he at least muttered "No mommy I don't want to go to school." I could only laugh to myself. I put Feather and Kitten back in their booster seats and continued to poke Carlos.

"Carlos," I called.

"Five more minutes." He turned over somehow magically unlocking the door and fell out.

"Carlos are you okay?" I asked from the passenger seat looking out the open door.

"Yeah. Can you drive now?" He asked coming around to the passenger side. I nodded and hoped over to the driver seat. I was fully charged now. I waited for Carlos to get in the car and close the door and I was off. It didn't take long for the sign that said 'Welcome To Chicago,Illinois.' I was super happy. I missed my home, but I wondered how fast was Carlos driving. I shrugged it off and kept going. We made it pass the skyway and was now on 79th my home was just on 81st and King Drive. I couldn't stop the happiness that erupted from the depths of my insides. (Sorry if that doesn't make sense.) Finally 81st and King Drive. My mom and Gustavo's car was there, so I knew that they were up early. I woke Carlos up to help me put the kids in the stroller that sat four.

Princess Dork: Review

Thanks to blossom1o1 and Dana2184 for being the first and second reviewer.

I wrote more than this, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut the computer had a glitch before I could save it and IT DELETED THIS AND MY OTHER CHAPTERS! *Sighs*


	3. Chapter 3

That One Time On Last Chapter:

"Carlos are you okay?" I asked from the passenger seat looking out the open door.

"Yeah. Can you drive now?" He asked coming around to the passenger side. I nodded and hoped over to the driver seat. I was fully charged now. I waited for Carlos to get in the car and close the door and I was off. It didn't take long for the sign that said 'Welcome To Chicago,Illinois.' I was super happy. I missed my home, but I wondered how fast was Carlos driving. I shrugged it off and kept going. We made it pass the skyway and was now on 79th my home was just on 81st and King Drive. I couldn't stop the happiness that erupted from the depths of my insides. (Sorry if that doesn't make sense.) Finally 81st and King Drive. My mom and Gustavo's car was there, so I knew that they were up early. I woke Carlos up to help me put the kids in the stroller that sat four.

* * *

Chapter three:

Carlos was overly helpful. He took the bags and boxes out of the car and helped me take the kids and their things toward their house. I was surprised when Liam had opened the door with a look of shock on his face as he saw Carlos, the kids and I. "What are you guys doing here?" He walked out the house towards us.

"I can ask you the same thing." I threw back at him. He stroller from and pushed the kids in the door having to turn it sideways to get it in the door. Carlos ran back to grab some of the kids bags and ran in the house just as Harry was coming out. When he saw me he ran towards me grabbing me in a bear hug and lifting me off of my feet. "I miss you woman." He said putting me down.

"back at ya." I smiled popping my back out. Wow that hurt. Harry is super strong...or is it just me? I mentally shrugged it off mentally. "Can you help with the bags?" I didn't have to ask him twice or barely once. He was overly happy to help me out knowing I won't be going back to L.A. Anytime soon. "I'm glad you're back."

He walked in the house with like three boxes stacked on to each other. I followed Harry just to make sure he doesn't fall or any of that. Surprisingly enough he didn't and he put the boxes in my old room. Harry used to sleep in that room with me when he was here in town for a concert...this is actually his first time in Chicago...for a concert...Carlos was the one to grab my attention back from my thoughts when he did a double flip and hit me upside the head with one of those bags. Damn what was in that bag? I questioned as I hit the floor with a thud. For a few minutes I was laid out until...Splash! Water splashed all over my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled. "WHO WANTS TO DIE?"

"Yep she's back." I can tell Harry's voice from anywhere. "I threw water on your face."

I looked at Harry. He was a very lucky person. I put my hands on the floor pushing myself up off the floor. My head was still throbbing. Carlos was looking scared for no obvious reason...to me. "You okay?" Carlos asked. I nodded and apparently he was holding his breath as he finished with the last of the bags hopefully.

"Is that the last bag?" I asked anyone who was listening. Liam nodded and grabbed my arm and walked me downstairs. Where the hell Liam come from? I mentally asked myself which I should voice it out loud.

"Where the hell d-" Before I could finish what I was saying, he put his hand over my mouth and motioned for me to shush. I looked around to see we were in his room with Harry, Louis, Zayne, Niall, Carlos, and my kids. "Why did you come back?" Liam asked bluntly. He doesn't beat around does he? Why do I ask myself questions when I'm talking to someone? That's weird.

"What do you mean why?" It looked like Carlos was itching to tell them what happened, but I didn't want him to. I rather do it.

"I'm surprised that Mom and Gustavo is sleeping through all of this." Liam said honestly. "So just tell me why you came back."

"Don't you supposed to be on tour?" I asked trying to change the subject. Liam wasn't having that.

"We are on tour." Harry replied playing with Feather on his lap.

"So...You divorced Logan?" Zayne asked. I shook my head no.

"You're moving here with Logan?" Niall asked. I shook my head no.

"You missed us so much you came back." Louis smiled. I didn't say anything. Liam already knew it would be a lie.

"Logan and I had a disagreement." I told them.

"You and Logan had a fight over what?" Liam asked.

I didn't say anything. "She and Logan had a fight over the kids." Carlos told them. They all looked at Carlos.

"Over the kids?" Harry asked seeming confused. Carlos nodded.

I sighed. "That's not even what happened." I said.

"Then what did?" They asked in unison. I sighed getting ready to tell them what had happened.

"'WHERE IS LOGAN?" At that moment I swore I could breath fire and kill them all.

"Ehhh..." James looked at me with a scared written all over his forehead. He saw how mad I can get, but that was pregnant mad, now I'm not pregnant and ten times worse. "He...l-left a-a m-minute ag-ag-ago." James was walking towards the door.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I yelled at him and that's when Jet started crying. "GO GET JET!" He didn't move. "NOW!" He ran towards the room Jet was in. Kendall stared at me completely horrified and so was Carlos. "CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!" I yelled at them. I didn't have to tell them twice. They quickly did as I told them. First they picked up Feather, August, and Kitten and put them back in the playpen. They was still crying and to make matters worse James brought Jet out and also put him in the playpen. My head was throbbing. Their not hungry, I changed their diapers, and now they are going to sleep. I told myself as I remembered what I had did to them. I had also washed them in the sink. I picked up Kitten who automatically fell quite. I rocked her sleep and then put her in the cradle with her name on it. I did the same for the other three one by one. It was tough. Logan came back some time later and yes of course I got on him.

"Where the hell did you go? Why did you leave these three idiots to help me out?" I pointed to James, Kendall, and Carlos. "If you didn't want to be a father figure in their life you could've said something. You know how hard it was for me to put them all to sleep while they are all crying? What kinda man are you?" He was looking dumbfounded while the others quickly left. "You know what don't answer that. I'm glad I packed my shit with theirs. I'm going back to my mommy's house." I then took off for the room to grab the bags and boxes. "And I'm taking your car. Go get another one. You're a big time fucking celebrity." I went down to his car and started packing mine and the kids belongings and then I packed the kids in the booster seat. Yes I said packed the kids. I then put the stroller on the floor in the back. Logan was still looking dumb as I went up there to make sure I got everything. When I made sure I looked at Logan and said: "And you wanted to marry me. What the hell was I thinking when I said yes?" I left and slammed the door behind me. On the inside I was hurt and worried. Worried because how was I going to take care of four kids by myself. I drove away from palm woods forever. Never to look back and have regrets. I don't regret my decision at all. My phone rang I looked at the caller Id when I stopped on a red light. It was Logan, so I pulled over to answer it. "If you're calling to say 'come back baby you don't mean it'. I do mean i t and I'm sure as hell not coming back to you. AT ALL." I whispered yelled, so I didn't wake the babies in the back. I was actually surprised I could fit all four booster seats back there.

"That's not why I called." He said sounding like he was crying. "I called because you're right." He paused.

"Which part?" I asked waiting for his reply.

"I should've stayed and helped out instead of leaving it to Carlos, Kendall, and James. And can I get my car back?" He said/asked. His car. He wanted his car back.

"No you can't have your car back. I'm on way to Chicago and I'm not turning back for nothing. And by the way I took the money out of your wallet." With that said I hung up and continued to drive.'"

"Did he ever tell you were he went?" Liam asked confused.

"I didn't care where he went." I replied crossing my arms over my chest. Harry and the others didn't say anything.

It was quite in the room for a moment until: "Liam you have company?" Mom said in her English accent. Everyone sucked in a breath. I didn't even know why, but we all did.

"Yeah." Liam said in a shaky voice darting his eyes towards the door then at me. Carlos wanted to hide under the bed or somewhere.

"Who do you have over?" She continued with the questions. How on earth... Before I could finish that sentence the door flew open and there was Gustavo wearing white shorts. They were see threw. Everyone turned their head in disgust. "Dude go put on a shirt." Carlos almost gagged.

"What are you doing here?" He obviously asked Carlos and I.

"I will not answer till you put on a shirt and a pair of jeans." I told him waiting for the sound of footsteps. Eventually he left and everyone turned to see that mom was standing there in a purple robe that had butterflies in it. You could see the piece of fabric that was coming from underneath the robe. The fabric looked like silk, but I wasn't sure yet.

"What are you doing here?" Mommy asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." I pointed at her. Lima rolled his eyes and was muttering something incoherent. The others chuckled and Carlos was lost.

"Don't play." She said squinting her eyes like she usually does and and putting her hand on her hip.

"Um...I missed you sooooooooooo much mommy and so did Carlos." Carlos nodded. Mommy wasn't buying that.

"Carlos why are ya'll here?" She knew Carlos was the weakest and would give any information he had up, that's how Niall is.

"Logan and Diamond got into a fight." He said quickly noting his Hispanic accent coming out just a little.

"Why did you and Logan get into a fight?" Shew asked. I sighed and told her the story that I had told the guys just moments ago. Mommy nodded and walked back to the room where you can hear Gustavo grunting and groaning. "Gay ass pair of pants." He fell on the floor with a BANG! We all just looked at each other wondering what the hell. "Well have fun Liam diamond and Carlos." Louis, Zayne, and Niall said as they was rushing out the door and back downstairs to finish their video game. Harry stayed and now was playing with August. He was muttering something that no one really cared about. "Shut up Harry." Liam told him. "Why are you still here?" He asked.

"I wanted to play with these kids." He answered expressionless. He was acting pretty strange not to mention his hair wasn't in it's usual cute style...Harry Styles...That's not funny. "It really isn't." Harry said without looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Diamond." I turned around with my tongue still sticking out at Gustavo now. "Put your tongue back in your mouth." I did. "You and Logan got into a fight." I nodded. He rubbed his chin in understanding. "You can do better than Logan." He told me and went off somewhere. He was totally acting weird too. I mean Carlos was here and he wasn't yelling.

"This is the first time I heard him speak soft." Carlos whispered when Gustavo left.

"Gustavo has been acting weird after the wedding and when you was pregnant Harry was having weird cravings." Liam told me. Harry was still sitting down now holding Kitten who was laughing hysterically. Harry wasn't tickling her or anything he was just looking at her with a weird expression on hus face. Then he looked at me. I shrugged. "What do you mean Harry was having weird craving when I was Pregnant?" I asked Liam.

Liam Shrugged. "He just was and when it was time for you to go into labor Harry was pissed at the world." He continued. We all looked at Harry who was ignoring us.

"That's weird. I only heard of that when One He is the one that impregnate you and Two when your really close." I told Liam.

"Then you guys must be really close." Carlos said staring at Harry holding Kitten.

Liam and I didn't say anything and that's when mommy came in: "Harry needs to tell you something Diamond. SO go to your room and talk to him." She told me before heading off to her new job as a magazine editor. Gustavo wasn't around, so I'm guessing he left. Lima and the other guys left going to see the Dictator. Leaving Harry, the kids and me alone together. It was awkward for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." Harry said putting his head into his hands. "You will hate me when I tell you this." I didn't say anything waiting for him to continue. I was surely confused. "You know when I heard you was dating Josh I had gotten pissed and went back to Holmes Chapel Cheshire." He paused. "After awhile I came back and heard you was pregnant with Josh's child, I got even more pissed." Pause. He looked up to see I didn't say anything. "I went to a doctor and they said it's an 80% chance that what I might do will change the fact that the children you bared inside of you would be mine." Shocked cross my face then quickly went back to normal.

"So you fucked me while I was sleep." It wasn't a question. "First you numbed me and fucked me hard." I whispered. Harry looked at me with a mixture of emotions on his face.

"No. That's not what happened, but I did numb you." He told me. I didn't feel any better after he said that. "I didn't fuck you per say." He looked off in another direction.

"I'm waiting."

"You know how Girls go to a special doctor to get impregnate with someone else's sperm when they husbands cannot produce?" I nodded. "That's what I did to you." My emotions went like this in order. First I was happy, Second, Confuse, Third Outraged.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" I asked. And how come I couldn't feel the needle when I was sleep. Mhm...What a strange thing indeed. I muttered to myself.

"I said I was sorry." Harry had the puppy dog look on his face. HE KNOW I CAN'T RESIST THAT! Curses.

"You suck. You do know that?" He smiled.

"Well you did say..."

"Fine lets go check to see if these kids are yours." I interrupted him while picking up Feather and a crazy laughing Kitten. Harry picked up the two boys and walked with me to Logan's car. "Whose car is this?" He asked.

"Logan's."

"If the kids are mine will you divorce Logan and get with me?" Harry question caught me off guard.

"Well...I don't know." I said closing the left side of the car and walking over to Harry to make sure Jet and August was put in correctly.

"That's fair." Harry murmured.

We drove to the doctor it felt like forever till we got there, but we made it.

There was no need for an appointment. The doctor was available. Ironically the doctor name was Ashley and she was from L.A. I asked if she was at the hospital in the palm woods. She laughed and said that was her twin sister Ashley. Now that was crazy. Their name was the same. Wow talk about a headache.

"Harry," Doc Ashley said. "You are..."

* * *

Princess Dork: WHOA! What ya guys think should I make him the father or not? Tell me, but I might not go with it.

I might not be updating as I will like because starting tomorrow I will go to work and meet hot guys as a HOSTESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! No I'm serious though.

So Review and Keep them going so when I get back here I will see all the amazing reviews I get from people...or whatever.

HOW COULD HARRY DO THAT TO DIAMOND? THAT'S JUST CRAZY? As I worte this I didn't expect that to happen at all? HAVE I LOST ALL SENSE OF REALITY? Nah...but reality sucks sometime, so I go on my train and leave.

Harry: What Train?

Me: This train. *,...,*

Harry: Why are you drooling? :/

Me: I'm not drooling. *,...,*

Harry: You totally are.

Me: I don't speak English at the moment _

Harry: You just did!

Me: Que...?

Harry: Never mind!

Me: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

This is what had happened:

"If the kids are mine will you divorce Logan and get with me?" Harry question caught me off guard.

"Well...I don't know." I said closing the left side of the car and walking over to Harry to make sure Jet and August was put in correctly.

"That's fair." Harry murmured.

We drove to the doctor it felt like forever till we got there, but we made it.

There was no need for an appointment. The doctor was available. Ironically the doctor name was Ashley and she was from L.A. I asked if she was at the hospital in the palm woods. She laughed and said that was her twin sister Ashley. Now that was crazy. Their name was the same. Wow talk about a headache.

"Harry," Doc Ashley said. "You are..."

* * *

Now this is what's going on now:

Chapter 4

"This isn't Maury!" I snapped. Ashley just smiled at me and continued.

"Isn't it more fun that way?" She asked. I noticed their was an evil glint in her eyes. I mentally shuddered.

"NO it isn't!" I told her as she sat next to Harry. Harry was being impatient as I was. He just wasn't using his voice. His legs swung back and forth and he twirled his fingers over and over. I was just getting more irritated with the Doctor.

"I need to go get some documents." She skipped out of the room happily. This really wasn't a happy situation in the first place. She obviously was taking her time. I hate her so much right now. My phone rang I ignored it.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Harry asked not looking over at me.

"I didn't want to." I said TOUCHING Harry's Hair. It was so soft. I was grinning like an idiot when he looked up at me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked leaning away from me. I realized that I must've had a stupid grin on my face so I tried to stop it, but it wasn't working. I had a smirk on my face.

"Nothing." I said trying to play the smirk off...SMURF! O.o" Where that come from? Back to the story...Um...

"You have a stupid smirk on your face." He replied straight face. All day No pillow Case. By Myself.(1). Before I give him a reply Ashley came in the room with TONS of paper.

"What's with all the papers?" I asked pointing at them. Harry eyes just grew wide. Ashley laughed.

"These papers are just mine to take a look at." She smiled and looked through the papers.

"WILL YOU TELL US IF HE'S THE DAD OF THESE FOUR KIDS!" I yelled. Some random doctor dude's head popped in and a nurse to. Ashley looked at me with a look only her mother would love.

"Someone's cranky." She muttered. I rolled my eyes at the statement. "Harry is most definitely the Father." She said handing us the paper. Honestly I had no clue as to what I was looking at neither did Harry at that matter. "um...okay." Harry said.

"Now would you sign these and leave?" How nice. NOT! Harry did and we took the four kids and left the hospital.

~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~

"I'm the father." Harry replied smug. "You gonna divorce Logan?"

"Um...I dunno." I told him. The answer didn't seem to satisfy him. He was silent as we put the kids in my purple...car. I'm not good with car names at all. I threw the keys to Harry which he didn't notice I did and the keys smacked right in the face. "OH MY GOD HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?" I yelled/asked.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his face. "That hurts. A heads up wouldn't hurt next time." I helped him up and he went to the driver side as I got into the passenger side.

The End~~~~

**A/N: joke hahahaha**

Harry drove incredibly slow towards the house. "DO THEY DRIVE LIKE THIS IN ENGLAND?" I asked him. It was a red light now.

"No. I just never drove in America before." He stated. "And you don't have to be mean to me." I stared out the window wondering how in the hell did he get his license.

"How did you get your license here then?" I asked.

"They just switched it." He turned left on 80th and King Drive and continued till we reached my house on the corner of 81st. "Is Chicago really this quite?" He had asked after a moment or so.

"Pffft as if. It's just pretty cold and everyone is either inside or somewhere else." I told him as I hoped out of the car not waiting for Harry to put it on park. He didn't say anything about it, he just helped get the four children out of the car.

We walked up to the house. There was an awkward silence between us and it was veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery uncomfortable. I KICKED the door down and happily walked into the house. Harry had this weird dark aroma around him as he walked in. Kitten and August didn't say or do anything. Usually they do. Harry had put the kids in the play pen. Harry then went to sulk on the couch some more. I'm pretty glad that none of the other guys was here to see him like this. I miss the cheery Harry.

I sighed and sat down next to Harry after feeding and changing the kids and putting them to sleep. "Harry," I said TOUCHING his hair.

His head turned slowly around to face me. "What?" He said in his thick British Accent. I was gushing in my head...Sounds Weird. It is.

"I don't know what I want to do yet." I told him honestly. "Maybe in the near future I will know." For a minute he didn't say anything.

"Really?" He asked raising one eyebrow like The Rock. I nodded afraid my voice would turn on me and say something completely weird.

"Really." I said just as the guys came in. I was still playing with Harry's hair. The guys walked in quietly knowing that the kids were sleep.

"How it go?" They asked plopping down on the couch next to Harry and I.

"Um...Fine." I told them averting my eyes to the floor.

"Is he the Father?" They asked.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Josh?" Liam said with a knowing look at Harry. Harry and I nodded not wanting to tell Liam. I didn't want Liam to kill my precious Harry Styles.

"You guys can take the kids for a walk around for awhile when they wake up." I told the guys. Carlos was making woot noises along with Niall and Zayne. It was pretty funny, but it woke up the four and with that Carlos, Liam, Louis, Zayne, and Niall took them and left the house with four different strollers. I smiled AND feeling relieved that I finally get some me time. Harry didn't go. Of course. I still had me time because he was asleep on the couch with his head slightly titled. I wanted to TOUCH his face so bad right then, BUT my phone rang. He slept through it which was good. I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I said in my best American Accent, but failed.

"Diamond." It was Logan. "It's me Logan."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "I'm actually in Chicago."

* * *

PRINCESS DORK: How was it my fellow reviewers and followers.

1.) KEVIN HART IS FUCKING FUNNY! I LOVE HIM!

And I put TOUCH in caps. :} Don't ask why cause I don't know myself.

Paula New Reviewer. I hope so too.

Dana2184 I love your reviews and I totally agree with you...

Zayne: Blah!

Me: What?

Zayne: Nothiing.

Me: O...Okay

Zayne: You're just so random.

Me: I'm American.

Niall: I'm Irish

3 How cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!

ME: REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Rigby and Mortacai buys a pack of smokes...wait wrong story...*Clears throat*

"You guys can take the kids for a walk around for awhile when they wake up." I told the guys. Carlos was making woot noises along with Niall and Zayne. It was pretty funny, but it woke up the four and with that Carlos, Liam, Louis, Zayne, and Niall took them and left the house with four different strollers. I smiled AND feeling relieved that I finally get some me time. Harry didn't go. Of course. I still had me time because he was asleep on the couch with his head slightly titled. I wanted to TOUCH his face so bad right then, BUT my phone rang. He slept through it which was good. I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I said in my best American Accent, but failed.

"Diamond." It was Logan. "It's me Logan."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "I'm actually in Chicago."

Chapter 5

I was shocked. I looked over at a sleeping Harry who seemed to sprawled out on the couch and the kids were still not here.

"Hello?" Logan asked to make sure I was still here.

"Yeah yeah I'm here." I told him feeling Happy, but also not wanting to see him. "Fine come on over." I finally told him.

"S-seriously?" Logan asked. I think he was a little too happy maybe.

"Yeah." There was a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting any but Logan. I opened it up and guess who? You guessed it Logan was right there smiling at me. He hugged and kissed me on the cheek. I really did miss that. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet.

"I've missed you so so much." He said giving me kisses all over my face.

"Logan let me go." I tried pushing him away but failed miserably. Logan was still kissing my face in the doorway, so I tried a different approach, I moved back and so did Logan. I felt really accomplished for the moment. Harry murmured something in his sleep which freaked me out and gave me butterflies. Don't ask why just go with it. Logan stopped kissing my face.

"Where is Carlos?" He realized after a moment or so. I looked around and then looked at a sleeping Harry. "Where's the babies?"

"With my brother and friends." I replied. He waited.

"Where's Carlos?" He asked confused.

"With my brother and friends." I repeated. He nodded his head.

"Well did I ever say how much I missed you?" He asked grabbing me in a bear hug. I couldn't breath.

"Ox...ygen...need oxygen." I gasped for the air that was left in my lungs. Logan noticed and let me go. I gasped for much needed air.

"Yeah...you...did." I panted filling my way toward somewhere to sit. Logan grabbed my hand and directed me to the love seat away from Harry.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the car..." he asked...I think.

"I guess." Sudden;y a wave of guilt had hit me and flashbacks had hit me with so much intense I almost blacked out. "I'm sorry Logan."

"..." He didn't say anything.

"For everything I did to you." I started to cry. I don't why, but I did. Logan wrapped me in an embrace I never experienced before. Was this pity? I pushed Logan away staring up in his face.

"I don't need your pity." I sniffled. Just as I said that Harry awoke from his slumber glaring...GLARING at Logan who just so happened to cringe at the glare. It was so intense. Harry stood up and grabbed Logan by the collar. "What did you do to her?" He yelled. Logan was unsure of what to say. I wiped my eyes. I knew better than to get in Harry's way when he's mad. Last time I did that...it didn't go well for me...at all...That's another story.

"Um...Nothing." Logan said staring dead into Harry's eyes. For a second I had a day dream to what if they had a hot make out session. I think I was drooling at the moment. "DIAMOND!" Harry yelled. "You're drooling." I wiped my mouth and turned away from them. "What did Logan do to you?" Harry asked me seeming to realize that Logan wasn't going to give him the answer he wanted to hear.

"He hugged me, Kissed me, told me how much he missed, then hugged and Kissed me again." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Nothing." I told him. "I just thought about all the bad things I did to him." Harry let go of Logan's collar and came to hug me. I like hugs. As he was hugging me he was glaring at Logan who was now confused more than usual. I rolled my eyes at the childish act..

I moved Harry off of me. He was pretty heavy and...muscular. "Diamond you're drooling." Harry said backing away from me. "It's gross and creepy." I smacked his muscular arm. He just chuckled. I looked at Logan who was standing there awkwardly while Harry had this weird dark, cloudy aroma surrounding him.

"Um...Harry give us a second." I told Harry.

"Fine. I'll go hang out with Liam and the rest of the guys." He said walking towards the door giving Logan another death glare.

"Okay then." Harry waved goodbye to me and left without another word...or glare to Logan.

"He's nice." Logan said after awhile. I could tell it was sarcasm.

"Yeah I love him." I just blurted out without realizing what I had said.

"More than me?" Logan was looking hurt.

"No. I meant..."

"Carlos told me you went to the doctor to see if he was the babies father." Logan interrupted.

"He is." I said. "In case your wondering."

"How blunt." Logan was still hurt. I felt bad.

"Look Logan, I love you so much. Harry is like my best friend in the world." I told him.

Logan looked satisfied with that. "Well as long as you love me." Logan said bear hugging me. "As your husband." He finished.

I laughed. I haven't done that in awhile. "I love your laugh." Logan said kissing me. "Will you come back with me?"

"How blunt." I replied earning a poke in the ribs. "Back where?" I asked.

He sighed. "To L.A." When he said L.A. Mom and Gustavo came in yelling and screaming at each other. I sighed this time.

"SHUT THE HELL WHY I'M TALKING TO YOU WOMAN!" Gustavo yelled.

"LOOK AT THE BIG BAD BITCH! TELLING A WOMAN WHAT TO DO!" Mom yelled right back. "THIS AIN'T BACK IN THE DAY! IT'S THE FUCKING PRESENT!" Mom's heavy British accent came out stronger than ever. Logan looked at me and then he looked at mom and Gustavo.

"FINE I'LL JUST LEAVE!"

"YEAH YOU SHOULD! MAYBE THAT SUCK ASS BOY BAND YOU GOT AND DON'T BRING YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" Mom hollered.

Gustavo paused and didn't say anything. He and mom probably didn't acknowledged our existence as we stood by the love seat.

"START PACKING" Mom yelled and plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Um...mom." I said getting out of Logan's arms. He followed me and sat down on the couch. "What happened?" I asked her. Logan was quiet.

"Oh sorry about that Logan." She apologized without looking from the blank t.v.

"It's cool." He said. I'm pretty sure he's used to that by now. Mommy then turned her head to Logan and I.

"What's going on mommy?" I asked her.

"You still married to him?" She said him with a sneer and a snort.  
"Uh...yeah." I said looking at Logan who seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Mhm..." Was what she said. "I'd thought you marry Harry." She said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Mommy what happened?" I asked again.

"I'm kicking your dad out." She smiled looking at me. "I know this doesn't seem like a surprise at all. I already told Liam and he wasn't shocked at all." A divorce?

"A divorce?" I asked. She nodded giving me a curious look.

"Yeah." She said looking at Logan. "And you can never see Big Time Rush ever." She told me. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"What? Why? What about the kids?" I asked. "They need a father." Her head snapped at what I said.

"As I remember, Harry is the father of those kids." She retorted giving Logan the look mother's give the guys when they disapprove of them. Yeah you all know.

"B-Bu..." I started, but got interrupted.

"No Buts. Unless I'm kicking yours." Then she went upstairs . I looked at Logan to find he was shocked. His mouth was open wide and tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't say anything, so I handed him the keys to his car and ran to my room locking it behind me as I did so. I jumped on the bed and started to cry. I heard someone trying to unlock my door, but I didn't care at all. Someone sat on the bed and started to rub back. I looked to see it was Gustaov.

"This must be hard for." He whispered.

"You and Mom getting a divorce?" I snorted. He just looked. "It's Logan I want not you." I said getting up and leaving out of the room. Leaving behind a very confused and hurt Gustavo in there. I went downstairs to see Logan, Carlos and One Direction here and the four babies. "What happened?" Carlos asked as Logan left with Carlos on his heels.

I sat down in between Louis and Zayne. "So?" Niall said. "What happened?"

"Logan and I are getting a 'divorce'." It felt more of a question. All there mouths fell open except Harry who I could've sworn did a Happy Dance.

"Why?" They asked after they had recovered.

"Because mommy and Gustavo said so." I told them. Harry was smiling like a doofus. It was cute.

The guys were baffled by what I had just told them. "Why?" They continued.

"Because Mommy and Gustavo is getting a divorce." I replied.

Louis,Niall,Zayne and their mouths fell open and their eyes bugged out. Liam was shocked because mommy already told him. Harry wasn't shocked or he didn't care. Whichever it was it didn't matter at all. "Does that mean we have to find a hotel?" Niall asked. Liam shook his head and asked the guys if they wanted to go out eat they all said yes, but I declined. Harry didn't bother to stay, so he went with them.

Mommy came down after awhile. "Where's Liam?"

"He left."

"Where?"

"Out to eat."

"oh." She said then also left to do whatever. "I'm going to British Celebrities." She told me.

"What?" I asked changing Kitten, Jet, August, and then Feather.

"The magazine I work for now." I nodded and she left after kissing Feather, Jet, Kitten, and August on the head. She forgot me. I pouted to myself. Just as she left Gustavo came down stairs with like ten suitcases. "Your mom?"

"Left." I sighed putting the kids back in the cradle.

"Where?"

"Work."

"Oh." Was all he said then left. He too kissed the kids and me much to my disappointment on the head and left. I started to feed my kids, BUT there just had to be a knock on the door. I put...August down and fixed my tit in my shirt. HA Tit! That's not funny...

"Who is it?" I called walking towards the door.

"Me." Me said.

"Whose me?"

"Logan..." He trailed off.

"And?"

"Carlos." Carlos chirped. I let them in which much to my relief Carlos declined and said he was going back to L.A. He missed the guys, but he'll miss the kids more.

"You can come visit." I told him before he left and I shut the door.

"Diamond. I love you." He kissed me on the lips. "I'll try to come visit as much as possible." He told me and then he ran out trying to catch a ride with Carlos before he pulled off.

I watched as they left...for good.

*****Time Skip******

It's been a whole two years since I've seen Gustavo, or the guys. The kids were turning two in the next couple of days. I moved out of my mom's house and One Direction became bigger than ever. I haven't seen them in the last six months. "Mommy I want pancakes." August told me while tugging on my jeans. We lived in a three room apartment. I could only afford an apartment. It was hard for me, but I manage. "Mommy." August whined.

"Yes sweetie, mommy will fix you pancakes." I said walking over to the stove. August followed to make sure I was going to make it. Jet and the two girls were running around. Kitten and Jet looked like Harry and the other two looked like me. Well they all had of little of both of us in them. Kitten suddenly tripped and screamed her little head off. I ran over to her. "Baby, what's the matter?" I asked her picking her up and bouncing her. "It's okay." I shushed her.

"I tripped over Feather." She wailed. "It's Feather's fault." I looked at Feather and faked I was angry. She cried.

"Feather you get a timeout." I faked. She slowly walked to the time out table and cried. "I was joking." I told her. Kitten was pleased for awhile, but then it changed into an angry face. . I put Kitten down and walked back to the now burnt pancakes and a crying August. "August please." I told him. "Mommy is trying. It's hard for Mommy too." I forgot to mention today was my day off, so I decided to spend time with my darlings...all four of them. August just cried and Feather was crying which started Jet and Kitten to cry. My head was throbbing. I couldn't take it anymore and to top it all off there was a knock on the door. I stomped over to the door and threw it opened. "What?" I yelled in the face of Liam.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" He asked. I shook my head on the verge of tears. He came in and hugged me. I cried into his shirt and told him everything. "I'm sorry." He told me.

"I was thinking of adoption." I finally told him. A look of horror crossed his face.

"No you won't." He told me in a stern tone. "Isn't Harry giving you the check?" I nodded. "Is it enough?" I nodded. Actually it was more than enough.

"Okay I guess I'm not." I sniffled. Just then another knock was on the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be bothered now. Liam went to answer the door. with Jet and August on his heels.

"Hey Logan." He smiled. Kitten and Feather was jumping up and down on the couch.

"Hey." He smiled at me. I looked bad...Actually...Horrible...understatement...I looked and felt like SHIT! Logan didn't say anything about my appearance.

"Maybe I should go." Liam said hugging the two boys that were by him. He left without letting anyone else say bye or something.

"Hey Diamond..." He rubbed the nape of his neck. Can you say Awkward?

"Hey." I replied.

"You look...uh..."

"Like shit." I finished.

"Mommy whats shit?" Kitten asked.

"It's a bad word and mommy will slap you if you say it again." Kitten and Feather hoped off the couch and ran around the room with August and Jet.

"So...How ya been holding up?" Was that question worthy of asking?

"Um...fucked up." I told him and motioned for him to sit down. He sat extremely close to me. I didn't care. I noticed I didn't care about a lot of things.

It was awkward once again. It was making me uncomfortable and I could tell Logan was to.

"Do you...uh want anything...to drink...or eat?" I asked.

"Um...no..." He said watching the four kids run around playing with each other. "I'm good."

More awkwardness.

"Diamond I missed you." He finally said. He reached over to hug me and kissed the top of my head.

"Same here." I whispered and let Logan hold me like this for awhile until a certain little girl came over to ask: "Is he my daddy?" Feather asked. I didn't say anything and Logan chuckled. Feather was looking really serious which was cute.

Princess Dork: Missed me? No. Oh...okay...*Clears throat* It's fine. HOW WAS IT? Did I take long in updating? Yes. I wanted to know what happened Bitch, o.O"

~~~~~~~~~~~AWKWARD MOMENT~~~~~~~~~~

Louis: It's my turn?

Yes Love. 3

Louis: Cool. What do I say?

Anything 3

Louis: Why are you being creepy.

I..uh...I

Me: hey whose this?

Louis: o.O" No clue.

Me: OMG IT'S A PERVERT! *grabs random place chair and hits pervert with*

Hey. It's me.

Me: Nu uh I'm me.

...

Louis: Then who am i?

...

Me: You're my future ex-husband.

...Future...

Louis: Why Ex?

Me: Because Harry will sweep me off my feet *,...,*

She's drooling. Anyway I'm KENDALL NOT A PERVERT!

Louis: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH makes sense.

Kendall:...*sighs*

Me: It's not your turn Kendall the Pervert.

Kendall: I'm not-

Me: Wanna see under my shirt?

Louis: Yes.

Kendall: Really? Then yeah.

Me: KENDALL'S A PERVERT! *runs out the room*

Kendall: But Louis said yeah to...and she's gone.

Louis: REVIEW!

* * *

Princess Dork: P.s. DANA2184 THANK YOU! And no you didn't mention it, but I'm glad you did. *Gives Dana a cookie* ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Um...I...Uh...I...:

"Like shit." I finished.

"Mommy whats shit?" Kitten asked.

"It's a bad word and mommy will slap you if you say it again." Kitten and Feather hoped off the couch and ran around the room with August and Jet.

"So...How ya been holding up?" Was that question worthy of asking?

"Um...fucked up." I told him and motioned for him to sit down. He sat extremely close to me. I didn't care. I noticed I didn't care about a lot of things.

It was awkward once again. It was making me uncomfortable and I could tell Logan was to.

"Do you...uh want anything...to drink...or eat?" I asked.

"Um...no..." He said watching the four kids run around playing with each other. "I'm good."

More awkwardness.

"Diamond I missed you." He finally said. He reached over to hug me and kissed the top of my head.

"Same here." I whispered and let Logan hold me like this for awhile until a certain little girl came over to ask: "Is he my daddy?" Feather asked. I didn't say anything and Logan chuckled. Feather was looking really serious which was cute.

* * *

Chapter Six

"No sweetie," Logan said still holding me. "I'm not your daddy." Kitten punched Feather.

"Duh," Kitten glared at Feather. "Of course he's not our dad. We're British and plus our dad looks waaaay better than he does." She pointed to Logan and frowned then walked away dragging a tearful Feather behind her.

"That was mean." I yelled at Kitten who just shrugged and kept on going to the play room with the others. "Sorry about her." I told Logan.

"It's fine." Logan said. "As long as me and you can get back together." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. I missed that. I missed Logan and his goofy friends.

Gustavo barged in. "HOW THE HELL YOU FIND ME?" I yelled standing up.

"I FOLLOWED LOGAN!" Gustavo yelled. "AND STOP USING THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" The kids popped their heads out and snickered and then popped their head back in.

I looked at Logan who shrugged and stood up noticing a difference. "DAMN IT!" i yelled. "I'MA GROWN ASS WOMAN!" Gustavo nodded his head.

"I RESPECT THAT!" My head was hurting from all the yelling so I decided to stop.

"Well what are you doing here?" I asked.

"LOGAN KEEPS TALKING ABOUT YOU AND IT'S ANNOYING!" He said looking at where the kids head was popped back out listening. "SO GET BACK WITH HIM ALREADY."

Logan and I looked at each other. I was just about to say something when Mom and Harry barged in. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Get back with Logan." Mom told me. Harry gave her a dirty look. Mom noticed that look and elbowed Harry in the guts and he nodded.

"Um...okay." We both said together. Kitten came out and hugged Harry and so did the other three. They was jumping all over him.

"Well since the tour is finished." Harry paused. "The guys want to know can these kids come with us?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Sure they can." I was feeling relieved. "Let me go pack their things." I said walking to the room to get their kid stuff and whatnot. I came back a few minutes later and the rest of One Direction and Big Time Rush was here as well playing with the kids and stuff.

Harry and the guys left with the kids laughing and hitting each other.

* * *

Princess Dork: Blah short in a hurry blah blah.

Did anyone see the new victorious? I did. It was okay.

Thanks new reviewer kadienewberg

Thanks to Dana2184 and your welcome for the virtual cookie.

Thanks to Paula to

P.S. I will continue this one in next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon a time on maple street:

"Well what are you doing here?" I asked.

"LOGAN KEEPS TALKING ABOUT YOU AND IT'S ANNOYING!" He said looking at where the kids head was popped back out listening. "SO GET BACK WITH HIM ALREADY."

Logan and I looked at each other. I was just about to say something when Mom and Harry barged in. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Get back with Logan." Mom told me. Harry gave her a dirty look. Mom noticed that look and elbowed Harry in the guts and he nodded.

"Um...okay." We both said together. Kitten came out and hugged Harry and so did the other three. They was jumping all over him.

"Well since the tour is finished." Harry paused. "The guys want to know can these kids come with us?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Sure they can." I was feeling relieved. "Let me go pack their things." I said walking to the room to get their kid stuff and whatnot. I came back a few minutes later and the rest of One Direction and Big Time Rush was here as well playing with the kids and stuff.

Harry and the guys left with the kids laughing and hitting each other.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was me...Logan...Gustavo...Mom...and Liam standing in the same room together. It was pretty awkward seeing how mom and dad got a divorce and mom was remarried to Simon Cowell. One Direction's Label person thing. Whatever Gustavo was standing there awkwardly staring at his belly, Lima was poking Gustavo's belly and as for Logan mom and I we stood there looking like complete idiots. I wanted to hide under the couch, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. "Um..." I coughed." They all looked at me. "This is pretty awkward...I mean...we are all adults here." I laughed nervously.

"She's right." Liam said still poking Gustavo's belly. Yes I say belly. Deal with it. Gustavo looked at Liam and smacked his hand away. "Owie." Liam said in mock hurt cradling his hand. I smiled at my brother and father.

"So...You want Diamond and I to get remarried?" Logan asked trying to hide his smile. Liam noticed and raised his eyebrows.

Mom and Gustavo nodded. "What if I don't want to be with her?" He asked and my face fell along with the other three.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Gustavo yelled/asked at Logan. Gustavo was still standing when he came in. By the door with Liam. Logan shrugged and stared at me. My face was in a frown and my brows was arched until they could reach my eyes. My arms was crossed over my chest. Logan turned away from me and looked at the floor. Mom walked over to Logan and slapped him across the face. Liam just stood there smirking. What's funny? Liam shook his head. Crap He can mind read still. Liam gave me a look. A 'what-the-fuck-are-you-on' look. I didn't look at Liam instead I looked at Logan. Logan face was beet red as we all looked at him. I shook my head. "Why don't you want to get with her?" Mom asked.

Logan didn't say anything.

"SHE'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT!" Gustavo yelled.

Logan still didn't say anything.

"Don't you love her?" Liam smirked.

"I was just asking." Logan said as he stood up a little straighter when mommy had slapped him. "I was just curious, but now I'm not curious."

"Answer the question." Mommy demanded.

Logan took in a deep breath. "I do want to get with and I do love her and Yeah I know she's all I ever talk about." Logan looked at me and for a minute I was still pissed at Logan, but got over it quickly when he gotten down on one knee and held a box open.

I didn't say anything afraid that this would be a prank. "Diamond Anastasia Payne." He smiled up at me and I smiled back. "Will you Marry me...again?" He asked.

"Sure why not." I said. Liam and Gustavo looked pretty pleased and so did Mommy. I forgot to mention that Gustavo married Kelly. He told me the story of how he did so, but I only heard this part: "I need some chocolate in my life. Yeah!" LOL That's funny. Back to what I was saying now.

Logan was a happy little puppy when I agreed to marry him, I couldn't think of a better way to end the story.

**THE END!**

**JOKE!~**

But It wasn't over yet. I still had to tell Harry about this...Again. I wonder How he will take it.

* * *

Princess Dork: HI HI HI HI HI! *Walks on stage* Hi People. Did anyone see the Billboard awards last night...? Same here

Are these stories getting shorter or is that just me? I might be thinking to much. What do you guys think?

Also Check out my other story One Direction One Love. BLAH! My title choices aren't that great, but Oh well, I try i try i try and I try some more and it doesn't get me no where.

I have work Tuesday so My updating will be kinda slow probably or whatever. You get it you get it you get it. *Sigh*

I'm working with Italians. I love being mixed because No one knows what you are, but you and the ones that are close to you. :)

I;m not racist. It should be illegal to be racist, but people are going to be people.

Um...

RIGHT! Liam please do the honors and would you to Zayne.

Liam: Thanks to Dana2184. You must really like this story.

Princess Dork: Really Liam Really.

Liam: *Shrugs*

Zayne: And Thanks to kadienewberg also for the review it was pretty random, but still welcomed.

Princess Dork: I too love Oc Contest. I just hope that wasn't a hint or anything for me...I'm nervous now...Or just being Melodramatic.

Check out my new story One Direction One Love. Or did i say this already? My disease has gotten to me.

Zayen and Liam: You have a disease?

Princess Dork: Yeah...

Both: Awww how long you got to live?

Princess Dork: O.o" Um...I'm not dying it's called OVERLY HYPER/DEPRIVED OF SLEEP DISORDER!

Both: *heads to a coffee shop*

Princess Dork: Guys Don't leave me heeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeee! *runs after them*

Louis: Review.

Harry: Enjoy.

Niall: What am I supposed to say?


	8. Chapter 8

Oatmeal Cookies:

Logan took in a deep breath. "I do want to get with and I do love her and Yeah I know she's all I ever talk about." Logan looked at me and for a minute I was still pissed at Logan, but got over it quickly when he gotten down on one knee and held a box open.

I didn't say anything afraid that this would be a prank. "Diamond Anastasia Payne." He smiled up at me and I smiled back. "Will you Marry me...again?" He asked.

"Sure why not." I said. Liam and Gustavo looked pretty pleased and so did Mommy. I forgot to mention that Gustavo married Kelly. He told me the story of how he did so, but I only heard this part: "I need some chocolate in my life. Yeah!" LOL That's funny. Back to what I was saying now.

Logan was a happy little puppy when I agreed to marry him, I couldn't think of a better way to end the story.

* * *

Chapter...7?

The wedding was once again made by my mommy. I don't know what is with her and weddings. Is it a British thing or something? Don't answer that. Um...Right. My mommy seemed to be in love with the fact that she can design the dress and pick out the shoes and everything. I thought this time I was doing it, but nooooooooooooooooooo mommy had another idea. "No. You suck." That;s what she told me. I thought she was my mommy and she tell me some shit like that. Slap me in the face. Zayne slapped my face and so did Niall. I can't get mad at them. I love them like the boys they are. I slapped James instead. "What was that for?" He asked holding his face with his hand. I shrugged.

"Felt like it." Then I walked somewhere that was random. I really wasn't paying attention, but when I did start paying attention. I was outside. The cool night air felt really good on my...shoulders...When did I start wearing the wedding dress? I haven't even noticed. Huh? Weird right? I looked at myself through the glass and noticed the dress was strapless and it was like the Cinderella dress, but white and strapless. I loved it. My mom sure did know me almost better than I know myself. Back to reality...I noticed there was a figure lurking on the street a few feet away from. I had a panic attack and all thoughts when in my head. Oh my gosh he's going to kill me. I'm not edible. I taste really bad. My head was going at hundred miles per minute. I didn't know what to think until his voice brought me back to where I was. "Diamond?" Harry said touching my bare shoulder. I nodded hoping he would notice my head bobbing up and down. He touched my cheek where Niall had originally hit me for no reason. "Why are you wearing a wedding dress?" He asked not shocked at all.

"Harry I tried to tell you that I'm getting married to Logan." I said stepping away from him slightly. He didn't say anything. He closed the space between us and kissed me on my lips. I wasn't expecting that at all. The kiss was nice but my brain was telling me it was wrong and that I needed to get back in there, but my heart...now that was a different story. I loved Harry, he was my first love after all and the father of my kids, but I love Logan. Why is life so complicated. The kiss lasted for five minutes. I needed some air, so I moved away from Harry whose face was hot considering we both need some air. "That's wrong." I said gasping for air. harry nodded.

"That was completely wrong." I looked around to see if anyone was my luck no one was. Finally something is going right...Wait...What? "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I blurted without thinking. Now I was confused. Who do I love? The father of my kids or Logan? My head was spinning. My chest hurt like hell.

"You okay?" Harry asked holding me close. When that happened. What's going? THIS IS AN ALTER UNIVERSE!

"I'm fine." Standing up and trying to move Harry's arms away from me. That was a MAJOR fail.

"I can be here all day." harry said. I think I heard a chuckle from him. "We are alone." He continued. "Why Logan again?"

"Because I love him." I told him. He turned me around to face him.

"YOU LOVE ME TOO!" He didn't have to yell at me.

"Yeah I know." I said looking at the ground.

"But?" He said the word that was on my mine.

"But I love-"

"You love me too." He interrupted me. I nodded. Apparently I wasn't getting anywhere in this conversation.

"Harry I-"

"You what?" Once again he interrupted. How annoying.

"I love you and Logan. " I paused waiting for him to interrupt, but he didn't. "Can I just marry you both?" I asked innocently.

I'm guessing Harry looked shocked. "No."

"But people guys overseas can. Why can't I?" I asked. He was quiet for a while. About Five minutes give or take.

"Diamond." He held my hand. "I love you, but you will turn it into a harem." He replied.

"Turn what?" I asked because I forgot what we was talking about.

"A HArem fulll of guys."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Everything."

"But guys can do it?" I asked putting my hand on my hips...well one of them anyway. Harry had the other one.

"Well...That's-"

"It's not different." I told him and snatched my hand from his.

"I know that."

"Wait why are we talking about this anyway?" I asked Harry.

"Because the author went that way with the questions."

I didn't say anything...

"Her name is Princess dork and she's really pretty...and HOT!" Harry replied.

"She's not in the story." I told him.

"Oh." pause. "I love her more."

* * *

Princess Dork: hey Guys...Sorry about how that chapter ended. It was random. Also sorry about the late update...how long has it been? Well I have no clue, but I hope you guys do. Anyway...PAULA I get that alot. I scare tons of people...I'm abnormal like most people in the world.

Dana2184 thank you for your review and I'm glad I can help with what I told you...which was?

Niall: I love you Princess. Will you marry me?

Me: HELL-

Harry: Wait What? Marry me?

Me: HELL_

Louis: Marry me Princess?

Me: HELL-

Liam: Princess Marry me?

Me: HELL-

Zayne: No marry me?

Me: i'll MARRY YOU ALL!

*Wedding Bells*

Me: *Wakes up*

Niall: Wow. No more pop for you. *Walks away*

Me: . IT WAS A DREAM!

Niall: Duh.

Me:. WHY DID I WAKE UP?

Niall: Because your you and that'a what you do.

Me: No help. I'm going back to sleep.

Niall: With who?

Me: *Evil SMirks* YOU SILLY! *grabs Niall arm and pulls him in the bed.*

Niall: Oh well.

REVIEW PEOPLE! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

I have a job now! I'm so happy...


	9. Chapter 9

With out further a do...

Chapter 9!

Harry and I stood outside for what it seems like hours but in actuality was about thirty minutes. Carlos was the one to come out to get the two of us. "Hey, is the two of coming inside." Carlos said from the door way. "It's time for the bride to come down." Harry didn't say anything and neither did I. "Well are you guys coming or not?" Carlos asked walking towards us. It felt a bit awkward with me and Harry just standing there. "Yeah." I cleared my throat and walked to where Carlos was. I looked back and saw Harry was still standing there with his head hanging low. I felt a bit bad for him. I wanted to be with Harry and Logan, but they don't seem to be in that kinda thing. Carlos stopped me at the entrance where the bride was to walk down the aisle with her father. "You don't look happy." Carlos told me poking my face with his pointer finger. I slapped his finger away from my face. "Stop. I am happy." I lied and then sighed. It's like Carlos could see right through me and my lie.

"No you're not." he said and then grabbed me by the shoulders. "Why don't you tell Logan how you really feel and tell Harry the same thing." He then gave me a kiss on the cheek and went down the aisle to take his seat. I was left alone until Harry walked through the door still sulking.

"I should be here for the happiest day of your life." He sighed sadly. I looked at Harry as he said that. He looked incredibly sad.

"Harry," I said staring at my feet. "I have something to tell-" I was interrupted by-

(Logan's P.O.V)

I saw Harry and Diamond standing there awkward. I was wondering what was going on with those two. Their always together every minute laughing and talking about whatever. It sorta hurt my feelings. She's never like that with me at all. "Um...I know it's bad luck and everything, but what's going on?" They looked up at me in shock. Where they that guilty? I already knew what was going on anyway.

"L-Logan?" Diamond stuttered, her eyes bugging(1).

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked not moving or seeming phased by my presence.

"Well, I was going down to the podium, but I saw Diamond and you standing here so here I am." Was what I said. The dumbest thing I ever said today.

The two of them didn't say anything at all. They were quite, suspiciously quite.

"Then go." Harry said gesturing his arms down the aisle. I ignored him and looked at Diamond.

"Since you both are here." She started. "I have something to tell you both."

"You're pregnant again?" Harry asked shocked. I too was shocked, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"No fool." She said. "Don't interrupt again." She through the white flowers of some kind at Harry. "Can't I just marry you both?" She asked with a little blush on her face. My mouth flew open and fell to the ground as did Harry's.

"Um..no." Harry gathered himself before I did and he folded his arms. "We just had this conversation outside." Outside? What where they doing outside together? I asked myself.

"outside?" I asked them. "What were you doing outside?"

"Talking." She said. "Now answer the question." She was a stern one after four kids. The pain she went through.

"I agree with harry. No." She didn't look phased at all. I guess she was expecting this from me.

"I didn't see that one coming." She was sad, but she did the unthinkable. I never thought she would do this on this night.

"Well," Tears started forming in her eyes. "I can't choose between the two guys I love the most." With that said she just left. She ran to the double doors and disappeared. I just stood there with Harry. Neither of us went after her. I didn't think she wanted us to go after her and Harry knew that as well.

Eventually the everyone else came out wondering why I wasn't at the podium and wondering why Harry wasn't sitting down in the seats. "Where is she?" Gustavo and her mother asked.

Harry shrugged and disappeared from the view with Zayne, Louis, and Niall. Liam was still there wondering what was going on. "What happened?" James asked holding Feather's hand and Jet was standing next to him with the other two beside Kendall. August and Kitten were crying for no reason which started the other two crying. She left them and so did Harry.

"I don't know James." I answered. "She just left." Gustavo, Liam, and Ms. Payne didn't say much they just took the kids and left. I left too with the guys and followed Gustavo to his place.

(Harry's P.O.V)

I sat there on the tour bus staring at nothing really. I was so bummed that she just left like that. I didn't even do anything to her this time. This Time? I thought about why I had thought that. She was the only girl I ever loved. Even before I was famous. She had been there as I had been for her until Josh. Why did she ever get with him in the first place. Then she had gotten pregnant by him, which I could've handle that better than what I had done to her in her first month. Why was I pissed like that? "Harry," Liam called. "What happened back there?" Liam looked like he wanted answers.

I told him everything that had happened during the hours of today. Not everything in the past...I dunno forever. He listened. He didn't say anything at all. He just listened and when I was finished that's when he had said something.

"So you didn't follow her?" He asked. I looked at him.

"She didn't want to anyone to follow." i told him. Liam was getting angry. I didn't even do anything to him. He punched me right in the face. What the Hell!

"What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my face.

"Because you was supposed to go after her." He tried to punch me again but I dodged it and grabbed his arm. He then kicked me in the ribs. We had an all out brawl right there in the tour bus. Louis was the one to pull us apart. We was bruised up. "This isn't between you Louis." Liam said pushing Louis away from him.  
"Why didn't you stop her? You might as well leave the band." That's what he wanted. He can get it.

"Fine." I said. "I'll leave. With out me this band is shit." With that I stormed out of the the bus and walked in some direction. I didn't know where I was going, but at the moment I didn't care at all.


	10. Chapter 10

(Thanks To Paula and Dana2184 for reviewing and to answer your question Paula you'll have to wait for chapter ten. I didn't see that one coming either Dana.)

Chapter 10 Logan P.O.V

"Why didn't you go after her?" Kendall asked with concern. We were still in the wedding chapel and all dressed up. I was still standing in the doorway to go down the aisle, but there was no bride. Kendall and the guys was waiting for me to answer, but I didn't, what was the point? Kendall turned me around to face him. "Look you guys been through a lot with the Harry situation and everything else. Now you are going after her." After Kendall was done lecturing me Gustavo ran in and he was alone.

"Whats up?" James asked looking at a sweaty Gustavo.

"Did Harry come back here?" Gustavo panted. "He was in the tour bus and now he's not." The guys and I looked at one another.

"No. Haven't seen him." Carlos said shrugging. Gustavo finally had gotten himself together and threw his hands up in the air.

"Well damn." He muttered. "We have to find Him and Diamond." He then ran off somewhere...more like wobbled very fast away. "COME ON DOGS!" Now that's the Gustavo we all knew and cringed every time he yelled. Kelly was waiting outside with a limo? Sweet. The guys and I was happy, but I still had this really bad feeling something was gonna go terribly wrong. "Woot! An adventure." James and Carlos yelled together.

"NO DOGS." Gustavo yelled. "WE HAVE TO FIND MY DAUGHTER AND HARRY BEFORE SIMON COWELL COMES AND TAKE ONE DIRECTION AROUND THE WORLD FOR THEIR TOUR!" He yelled as we hopped in the white limo that had the words Big Time Rush...really...it just had to have the group name on it. Gustavo is really one for smarts now is he? I didn't think so either..

"So where we going?" I asked Gustavo.

"..." he didn't say anything. He just gave me this look that meant he was going to kill me for asking a dumb question.

"We're going to where Diamond used to play when she was little." Kelly sighed. She really didn't have a big part in here.

Logan's P.O.V

* * *

(Diamond P.O.V)

I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I was in a dress and running somewhere. I didn't want to go home just yet. I still needed to clear my head, but I wish Harry or/and Logan came running after me, but then again I'm happy they didn't. I missed my babies. Why did I leave them? Maybe harry or Logan or Mom and Gustavo is taking care of them. "Hey babe." I ignored where that came from and continued walking fast. "Hey babe where ya going?" He was gaining on me so I ran. He grabbed my around and yanked me around to see him. He wasn't bad looking...actually he looked kinda familiar. I looked at him closer and said: "Aren't you Dustin?" I asked.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." He smiled at me. "I been meaning to catch up with you for awhile now." I looked at him until he was done. "I'm done now." He said.

I smiled. "Hahaha. Um...why did you call me babe?" I asked.

"Oh well...you remember how when were little we always gave each other weird nicknames."

"That's not weird tho." I replied.

"Uhh..." He scratched his head. "Yeah I know, but I always liked you. So when I saw you I thought I'll try that out."

"It didn't work." I told him.

Just then a car came out of nowhere almost hitting me and Dustin. He pushed me out of the way and jumped out of the way just in time before the...Is that a limo?

Diamond's P.O.V.

* * *

(Harry P.O.V.)

That limo almost hit that girl in a wedding dress and some random blond guy. Wait wedding dress? I didn't move from the spot I was in. I just sat there watching. I felt like a stalker, but i didn't care. I wasn't in a band anymore, so I needed something else to do. I looked back to where that Limo stopped and the girl and guy stood up. They were covered in dirt. That guy sorta look like Dustin. I just couldn't shake the feeling off that the girl might be Diamond. It was hard to tell. Just then another limo came almost hitting The girl and guy again. Lucky they got out of the way this time. No one came out of the two limos. If you're wondering why I'm standing here on the sidewalk. I followed Diamond after Liam told me I need to get out of the band so I quit and now here I am watching...OH MY GOODNESS THAT'S DIAMOND OVER THERE! I ran to where Diamond was standing. "Diamond." I panted. "are you okay?"

"Harry?" Diamond and...Dustin I knew that was him asked in unison. I nodded.

"Dude where ya been?" Dustin asked smiling. "We almost got hit by those two limos over there." We were silent for a moment.

"Harry, How'd you find me?" Diamond asked confused.

"I followed you. You was running past the tour bus." She nodded.

"What about the band your in?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not in it anymore." I shrugged standing up.

"Why?" Diamond asked. "Is it my fault?" She was about to cry.

"No it's your brother's fault." They both looked confused.

"It's a long story."

"I don't have time." Dustin laughed. Seriously. Not funny.

* * *

Princess Dork: this one is short and it sucks. Again thanks to Paula and Dana for reviewing,

Review...


	11. Chapter 11

**(Important A/N at the bottom)**

**Chapter 11 FIller**

Dustin was a dork. The things he said and laughed at were surely lame. He needed to get a life, but I'm super glad that Harry came after me. I'm happy that I'm not alone, but sad that it wasn't Logan. I...think...I love him more than...Harry. I said it there. I love Logan more than Harry. Now since that's off my chest lets get back to the story. There were two limos that almost ran Dustin and I over for no obvious reason. In one lime it was pretty obvious who it was and the second I had no idea. No pun intended. The first limo Logan came out and gave me the biggest hug ever. "How'd you fine me?" I gasped for air. Harry was looking somewhat pissed off. I mouthed sorry at him, but I don't know what I'm sorry about. What did I do to him? Where's my kids? "l...o..." I tried.

"Logan she can't breathe." Kendall told him.

"Sorry." he then let me go and kissed me. Dustin was confused and looked from Harry to Logan and then to me. "What's going on?" Dustin asked. "Is this a love triangle?"

"No." Harry grimaced. "This isn't a t.v drama." Harry folded his arms over his chest.

"Wait, Is this a play?" Dustin smiled as he asked that. Is he that stupid? Dustin was looking around for an answer everyone face palmed themselves. "Wait I know now. It's a movie thing going on." He nodded, so we didn't say anything to make him feel better.

"Where's my kids?" I asked still noticing the other people or even if there was people in the limo come out. It was surely a mystery...not really but whatever. Um...What was I saying... I looked around Logan and the guys and the only thing I found was the trail on my dress

* * *

(Dustin P.O.V)

My brother is the all to famous Justin Bieber. Tons of people hate him because well frankly he sucks. I even say that. Diamond Harry are my two best friends in the whole world. Until recently we just met up. Harry just recently quit his band and Diamond ran away from her own wedding. Some girls would give anything to marry Logan. Now she ran and we had bumped...into each other. It must be fate because now I can tell her how I really feel. Truth be told I been in love with Diamond for years. When she moved to L.A. I was so hurt that she left, but then came back. I was super happy even though she has four kids, it doesn't matter. At least their young right.

That's the recap for last chapters and some before.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: petitions /fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net Go to this website to sign this petition to save **

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF ! So far only** 21,389 **sign this the goal is to get 25,000 signatures.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Last Chapter. Huge Time Skip, Death of Character, and invalid information...Correct me if I'm wrong. Enjoy the final chapter of this sequel which I still Haven't gotten a title for, but oh well enjoy regardless. Disclaimer is the same obvious.**

****~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been several months since the incident and I haven't seen Harry. He promised he will be here again on the not so biggest day of my life, but can get over it because now I have kids. The kids were almost three. The end of the year was right around the corner. Logan took a peek at me in the white summer wedding dress I had bought with my mother's help of course. We had a hot make out session before Liam had busted in smirking and what not. The kids were on his tail as usual. Nothing knew there beside the fact Harry didn't want to get back in the bed. Liam admitted he was wrong, but Harry being Harry declined. In all honesty I still miss that curly head full of sun shine. He always brought something to the table. I loved him, but I loved Logan more. Dustin soon came into the room also blushing madly. Reason for this is because...Well I'll just give a flash back story.

_"I love you Diamond Anastasia Payne. I always have." Everyone's mouth dropped as we stood in the now empty street. Even that faggot beaver was gaping at the scene. I thought Dustin was kidding, so I laughed. "Good one Dustin." I laughed. When I looked back at him, I could see he was totally serious. He looked hurt and wanted nothing else than to run. "Dustin, Seriously?" I asked. "You tell me this now, on a night like this?" I keep going with the questions, but I wished that Harry didn't leave after Dustin blurted those words out to me. It was the third time someone had done this to me and now it was getting old. I wanted it all to stop._

_"I'm sorry." Dustin stated hoping in his brothers limo and driving off somewhere far. I hate beaver by the way unless it was quite obvious._

That's what had happened and things between us been more awkward than ever. I hope he doesn't hate me for what I had did. He had flowers in his hand...roses to be exact. I heard those are romance flowers, but whatever. "Sorry." He muttered and everyone including me looked at him

"I brought Justin." Damn Damn Damn.

"Why?" I asked feeling like I want to kill a beaver all of a sudden. Am I still that violent. Dustin handed me the flowers and ran out of the room. Logan too left. "I have to go to the podium for the last time." he smirked and left closing the door on his way out.

"Logan is a great guy." Liam says looking somewhere else while the kids play with some weird things they found. I could tell he wanted to say something else.

"Liam you can tell me anything." With that said my mom came in and grabbed the kids, so Liam and I could have our sibling talk. "I'm here for you." I touched his cheek and he smiled.

_"_I just miss harry that's all. I wish I never gave him the option of leaving the band." Tears start forming in his eyes after he said that. I was quiet until he finished with what he had to say. "The band just isn't the same without him. It's just been utterly quiet." I nodded my head at what Liam here was saying. It's true and usually he'll come visit his children with a smile and throw threats at Logan even though he has a girlfriend now. She's pretty ugly. Not to be mean or anything.

"Liam harry will come back." I reassured my big brother or was I reassuring myself. Never mind that. I looked a t Liam and knew it wasn't working at all. His face was stained with silent tears running down his face. I felt so bad for him. If it wasn't for me, none of this wouldn't be happening. I shouldn't have ran away that one sad day, and Harry will still be in the band and Liam will be his usual serious but fun self still. I hugged Liam tightly. "What the fuck is this?" Danielle came in the room when no one noticed. Liam stood up quickly. "This is my sister Dani." Liam told her. SHe looked from me to him. Still not believing it.

"It's true." I backed him up, that's what family does. "We are related."

She looked from him to me and then sighed with relief. "It's just that you are way more prettier than I am." I could so agree with her on that, but I was slowly, but for surely losing my British ways into new ways, ways that make sense. My kids were born and raised in this bloody country, so I have to adapt somehow right. Niall on the other hand loved the food. Anyway back to the story, Dani gave Liam a kiss that couldn't be described as 'passionate' at all, more like life crushing or killing him, all the same the word is Harsh,

She finally let go and went to take her seat next to the newly fond Broken couple Louis and Eleanor. Girls been all over Louis since then. Their such Whores throwing themselves out there like that. No shame. Stupid Skanks. It was time for me to walk down the aisle. I waited at the entrance way thingy, you know before the bride walks down with her father or whoever, yeah that one. The music started to play and Harry came running toward me. I felt like de ja vu all over again. I wouldn't have to go through this again. Gustavo was shocked, but gave us some time before he came back. The music switched from boring classic music to Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj featuring Drake.

"Love, I wouldn't miss this for the world...again." He laughed at the last part. I laughed with him. He gave me a quick kiss then went to take his seat nest to Emily. That's his girlfriend. I'm not mad at him, but a model would have been nicer. Anyway back on track...Gustavo came back and walked me down the aisle to be with the man who been through tough times for start to end. No not Johnny Depp. I wish tho. Logan Mitchell. I sighed as I made my way up to the podium and face him. He held my hand tightly.

After the wedding...AGAIN, everything was cool and Niall was eating all the food. Naturally. It was funny because when we went to take pictures and stuff some one had to push him in a chair with wheels and wipe his face. Everyone was in the picture. It was the best FINALLY DAY EVER!

**The End Directioners/Rushers you guys rock...well the ones that was with me from start to finish. You guys always made my day. I hate Beaver...I let it be known, but that doesn't matter. Feedback is neccessary...but since I made you guys wait...you don't have to review**

**Review for me still. Hopefully the fans are all there still**


End file.
